Marine Partners
by white collar black wolf
Summary: What if Kyle and Justin had a brother who was also a marine and he was with Kyle when he died will he help Justin and Max find the truth about Tyler and about how Kyle really died before it's too late? EVERYONE THIS IS BASED ON THE NEW MARINE DOG MOVIE MAX Movie can be found on Google by searching the wiki page. must see Max first to understand
1. Chapter 1

**Marine Partners**

 **A/N- I do not ownMax or any of it's characters I do own Anthony"Tony"**

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Afganistan two marines and a dog were walking ahead of their team when the dog stopped and the two marines came towards him.

"Okay Max go search"said Anthony "tony"Wincott

"Come on Kyle"he told his brother Kyle Wincott

With that said Max went ahead of them and searched the area after a while the marines followed until Max suddenly stopped and their sargent came up to them.

"Coast clear"Tyler asked them

"All clear"Tony told him as he and his brother moved forward to walk towards Max

Max then went into one of the house where Tony and Kyle tackled a man who was about to shot Max once they were back at base Tony called their mom and dad other video chat.

"Hey mom we knows been so long since we last talked but they double our patrol and it's paying off our battalion has never had find like this we owe it all to Max"Tony told her

"We are so proud of you three"Their mom told them

"You hear that Max say hi"said Tony as he pointed the camera at max and he barked

While they talked with their parents they could hear their brother talking in the background and their parents getting mad at him like always after a while they were called to command and had to end the video chat.

"There are several more weapons in the photo's than on the report"The Sargent told them

"Anything you want to tell us marines"said the Sargent

"We just handle the dog sir"they told him and left the room

The next morning while they were patrolling Max walked ahead of them while Tyler Kyle and tony talked

"Ty this isn't fifth grade man we can't cover for you like that here"Tony told him

"Until yesterday we had no idea what you were doing"Kyle told him

"Put the breaks on it or we will"Tony told him as he saw max stop just up ahead of them

"What's he got"asked Tyler as he and Kyle noticed Max

"Wants us to stay put"Kyle told him

"No we have our orders move him out"Tyler told them

"Tyler"began Tony only to be cut off by Tyler

"Move him out"Tyler told them again

"Max" said Tony as Kyle gave him the sign for him to move forward

As Max walked on there was an explosion and Kyle ran forward towards him and tony ran after his brother

"Max"said Kyle as he ran towards him

"Kyle"said Tony as he ran after his brother and they both began to take fire

"Tyler"yelled Kyle as his brother was shot

"Tyler Tyler"yelled Tony as his brother was shot and they shots kept on coming

As the shots kept on coming Tyler went to help his friends when he got to them he saw Max next to them while Kyle and Tony were on the ground Kyle wasn't moving but Tony was holding his arm and shoulder

"Sarg"said one of the soldiers as Tyler took aim at Max

"I got him i got him easy Max"said the solider as he moved Max away from Tony and Kyle.

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new story that I'm working on and I am still working on the second chapter and I will try to update my other story sometime this weekend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marine Partners**

 **A/N- I do not own Max or any of it's characters I do own Anthony"Tony"**

Chapter 2

( **BACK HOME)**

Back home Kyle and Tony's parents were being told about what happened their dad and brother saw the marines walk up to the house

"What are they doing here dad"asked Justin as his dad ignored him

"Stay here Justin"said Mr. Wincott

"Dad"asked Justin again

"Stay here"he told Justin again

"Dad dad what are they doing here"said Justin as his dad walked in the house to the front door with his mom

The next day at Kyle's funeral Max Tony and their Sargent arrived with Max whining and whimpering wanting to get close to Kyle.

"Sir I trained your sons and their dog at Mainland they send Max back for a eval I figured since we're only a short drive away"Sargent Reyes told them

With that said Tony let go of Max's leash and he ran forwards putting his front paws on Kyle's coffin and whined after a while he laid down on the floor below Kyle's coffin while Tony just sat down by Max next to his brothers Coffin.

"Come on Max"said one of the soldiers there as he pulled Max away from Kyle' coffin

As the solider was tugging on Max's leash Max went over to Justin and sniffed at him then sat down in front of him

"Who are you son"Captain Reyes asked Justin

"Justin Kyle and Tony's brother"said their mom

"Looks like Max has figured that out"said Sargent Reyes

"Want to help us walk him out might be a little easier if you did"Tony told his brother as he scratched Max behind his ears

After a while they walked Max to the van where Sargent Reyes put the muzzle on Max only to end up with scratches on his face.

Back at their house Justin was in Kyle's room while Tony was in his room Justin was looking through the create of Kyle's things when his dad walked in.

"There's a lot to learn from in there"their dad told him

"About what"Justin asked their dad as tony passed Kyle's room and went downstairs

"About becoming a man"said their dad

"Enlisting getting killed like Kyle and hurt like Tony getting my leg shot off like you what would that proof"said Justin

"You speak of Kyle you speak respectfully do you understand me"Ray told him

"He didn't have to proof anything to anybody"continued Ray

"You think Kyle and Tony weren't trying to prove themselves to you all Kyle and tony did was try to prove themselves to you and if they didn't I bet they never would have joined up"Justin told his dad as he began to walk away

"What would you know about it"Ray told as he started heading down stairs as tony walked up to the stairs with the phone in his hands

"You never sacrificed anything much less you life"Ray told Justin

"Yeah you'd like me to do that wouldn't you"Justin asked his dad

"Guys they're gonna kill Max"Tony told them as he got on his shoes and jacket getting ready to go to where Max was being kept.

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new chapter for my story Marine Partners Chapter 3 for Marine Partners will take me a while to finish it as I'm also working on my other stories**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marine Partners**

 **A/N- I do not ownMax or any of it's characters I do own Anthony"Tony"**

Chapter 3

"Animals can come down with post tramatic stress same as people Max boned with Kyle and Tony it's really impossible to get him to follow orders from anyone else he can't handle sharp noises anymore gunshots explosions send him into a panic these dogs were breed to work you take away that scence of purpose and their lost"Sargent Rayes said to Tony and his family as they walked towards Max's cage

"Max can't serve here and he's a danger everywhere else"said Sargent Rayes as he looked at Tony who still had his arm in a harness.

"I'll take him Sarge"Tony told sargent Rayes

"Yes this family takes care of it's own"Tony's mom said to Sargent Rayes

"Justin give him the cone"Tony told his brother while giving the command that told Max to sit

"Okay sargent will take him home"Ray told Sargent Rayes

"I'm not tying him up dad"Tony told his dad when he saw him hammering a chain into the ground

"He's to unstable to be in the house and I don't want him running around lose out here"Ray told Tony

"I got it"said Tony when Max started barking at his dad when he tried to hook the chain to his collar

Inside the house Justin was getting max's food while talking to his mom after a few mintues Tony saw his brother hug his mom and knew exactly what they were talking about. Later on that night while everyone was asleep or rather trying to sleep Max was howling.

"Justin get that dog to shut up"Ray yelled at Justin from his and his wife's room

"I got it"Tony told Justin when he saw him coming out of Kyle's room with chewtoy that Max liked

"You sure"Justin asked Tony

"Yeah dispite what dad said Max is my dog too you go back to bed he might calm down with me out there with him"Tony told his brother

"Here you go Max calm down"Tony told him as he gave him the chewtoy a minute later Max was barking again

"Alright I'll stay out here"Tony told Max as he layed down on the ground and Tony put his head on Max's back

The next morning his mom was waking him up as Max started barking again.

"Where's Justin"Tony asked his mom

"Out with his friends"his mom told him

"Alright well Max and I have training to do"Tony told his mom as he hooked Max up to his leash.


End file.
